The Oncoming Storms
by ladykempton
Summary: Ten is in trouble Five, Six and Seven are called to help.


**The Oncoming Storms **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who the BBC does I am only borrowing the Doctor's for awhile I'll return them soon though I may return Ten later also I do not own Torchwood.**

**Author: ladykempton**

**Rating: M to be safe.**

**Summary: Ten is in trouble Five, Six and Seven are called to help.**

Pain eradicated from the Doctor's whole body the last thing he remembered was walking on a normal London street when suddenly he was stuffed into the back of van he was then knocked out, he then woke woke up in a dull room naked and restrained to a hospital bed some time later a average human male in his late thirty's with a receding hair line walked in, in his hand he held a clip board his grays eyes shining with joy he then began to talk excitedly to a woman who had followed him in "A binary system fascinating have you seen the first results from his blood test's his immune system is far superior to ours I can't wait to began test's on his brain" Not once to did he look at the Doctor the woman handed the man a syringe filled with a bright blue liquid the man took the syringe and put the needle against the the Doctor's arm he then with out hesitation inserted the needle that was pain tore threw his body he screamed with pain all the while the two humans wrote down his vital responses.

"How long before we start getting what we are looking for" Said a woman's voice, the voice belong to a tall brown haired woman she looked at a short chubby man who stood beside her he wrung his hand nervously "It's hard to say it could be hours maybe days but I can assure you Miss Manderson one way or another we will get what we're looking for" He said Miss Manderson looked at him her eyes cold "Day's I have waited ten years I'm not getting any younger aliens seem to have the key to youth and long life" She said turning to the observation window "Have them work all night if they have to I want the secrete to longer life" She almost growled the chubby man swallowed nervously "Of course is Miss Manderson if you will excuse me I'll begin the internal examination" He said he then lift Miss Manderson continued to look at the examination of the Doctor she didn't even flinched as another scream filled the air.

Miss Amanda Manderson had been a spoiled a child she had watched her mother wreck her body with operation's to keep her youthful the problem with that was her mother was a skinflint she hated paying more then she had to so she had gone to dubious surgeons in south America rather then go to more skilled surgeon in North America or even Europe over the years her body was mutilated till one operation when an infection had set in it had slowly killed her, Amanda had sworn she would find a better way to retain her youth she too had inherited her mothers skinflint nature she had built a huge medical company she plied tons of money to youth retaining solutions she point bank refused to have any kind of operations that would scar her beautiful face she smiled coldly as the man with two hearts screamed even louder she had contacts all over the world and she had heard of one person who kept popping up since 1963 a man who ever one knew as the Doctor Amanda looked at him he looked like he was in his mid-thirty's she didn't care about the fact that he had two hearts she wanted his secret of youth and she didn't care how she got it she smiled even coldly as another scream tore over the comm.

Meanwhile in another part of the large labs a scientist looked up from his computer he was picking up massive seismic activity in the center of Cardiff and it was getting bigger.

Captain Jack Harkness looked at the TARDIS there had been a violent earth quake and it had been centered at the plaza his blue eyes travailed over the TARDIS he had never been intimidated by the powerful ship but at this moment the TARDIS was glowing ominously he could have sworn he heard a low growling coming from the ship to him she sounded pissed off he had placed his hand on the seemingly wooded side when he suddenly had been given a massive shock it sent him flying in to the water column after that he restrained from touching the ship again suddenly the ground began to rumbled this time the Earth quack was even more violent when it hit crack's opened in the concrete ground Jack looked on in horror as the Rift tore open with the TARDIS feeding it "Jack the Rift" Yelled Gwen over the Comm. piece in Jack's ear he was about to answer when the TARDIS was enveloped in a blinding blue light the blue light got brighter and brighter until Jack could no longer see it because of the brightness he closed his eyes to try and block the light then with what could only be described as a roar the blinding blue light that surrounded the TARDIS shot strait up Jack opened his eyes and watched as the large ball of light continued going up then he clearly saw the light enter the vortex the earth quack subsided and the rift closed the only sound that could be hear was faint rumble of thunder.

The Doctor lay on the bed he no longer screamed or moved when the surgeons probed him and took samples they had cut in to his head and cut in to his brain he still did not known who these people were or what they wanted he knew they were Human he half feared that they were Torchwood yet they had not demanded to know where his TARDIS was in fact they had not asked him nothing they just cut him up with out any kind of concern for him at all he had felt the TARDIS's anger he had called to her to try and calm her when the Humans started again he did not have the strength to try and calm her again he feared what she would do in her anger before darkness claimed him his last thought's were of Martha he hoped she had not been to upset that he had missed her birthday party.

Martha was upset though not at the Doctor she was upset at the fact that the Doctor was missing and had not been seen for four days and from Jack was telling her the TARDIS was becoming more volatile with each passing day and the rift becoming more unstable "I've contacted UNIT to see if they know anything but thy haven't seen the Doctor since the 200 went threw that wormhole in London a few months ago at Easter" Said Jack, Martha crossed her arms she looked up as the hub rumbled "Jack I think I've found something" Said Mickey, Jack and Martha walked over to him they looked at Mickeys screen and they could clearly see the C.S.T.V image of the Doctor being manhandled in to a van "Can you get a better look at the number plate" Asked Jack, Mickey gave a nod and began typing quickly the image blurred and shifted after a few second a clear image of the number plate filled the screen Ianto wrote the number down and wordlessly handed to Jack who grinned at his occasional lover he turned to Gwen she smiled at him and took the slip of paper and pulled out her mobile and dialed after a few rings the phone was answered Gwen walked off and and began to talk to who ever had answered she gave the number plate after a few seconds she hung up a frown on her face "Bad news"Asked Jack, Gwen shrugged "Well I'm not sure Jack the van belongs to a medical research laboratory called Eternal Youth Inc" She said, Ianto typed in the name in to a computer he raised an eyebrow he began to read what was on file "Eternal Youth Inc founded in 1999 by a Miss Amanda Manderson the company has made several break through's in a lot of medical procedures but they seem to specialize in retardation of aging" Said Ianto "Torchwood found out about them a few years ago they seem to experiment on aliens they never handed them over to Torchwood they hide the aliens very well only remains were ever found and there wasn't very much lift Torchwood never did find out what they were up to" Said Ianto Jack crossed his arms a frown on his face "That sound a lot like The Pharm" He growled at the idea of this company experimenting on the Doctor the same way the Pharm did on Weevils "Lets find theses bastards" He said he turned and with Ianto's help slide his RAF great coat on and swept out of the hub.

The TARDIS shook violently Tegan Travanca held on to the console for dear life Nyssa next to her "Doctor!" They both yelled the youthful Time Lord looked ta his two companion's "The TARDIS is receiving a distress call it's another TARDIS according to this it's on Earth early twenty first century we're heading there now" Said the Fifth Doctor, Tegan looked at him and frowned "I don't what to go to the bloody early Twenty First century Earth take me back to 1981" She said the Doctor looked at the Australian air stewardess "I'm sorry Tegan but the TARDIS's top priority is to render aid not to get you to your job" Said the Doctor as he clung to the console as the TARDIS rocked back and forth threw the Time Vortex he looked at the console screen "Strange it seems to be coming from Cardiff I wonder why a Time Lord would use the Rift to send a distress signal and not send to signal via the TARDIS very strange it seems the TARDIS is sending the signal her self, her Time Lord must be missing poor old thing" He said more to himself then to his two companion's "Doctor" Said Nyssa, the Doctor looked up "Sorry thinking aloud" He said he clung to the console as the TARDIS rocked even harder as it shot threw the Time Vortex.

Peri fell on the floor of the console room she looked at the Doctor "What is it Doctor" She said as she managed to pull her self off the floor she held on to the console as the TARDIS became more stable for a short, while the tall blond curly headed Time Lord looked up from the console "It's a TARDIS she's sending out a distress call she must have lost her Time Lord she is old, older then my TARDIS poor old thing she must be terrified being on her own probable for the first time in her existence" Said the Sixth Doctor as the TARDIS shook violently again Peri stopped her self from falling again she looked at the Doctor as he began to mutter to him self she noticed his hand softly stroking the console ever now and then she heard him saying "It's all right old girl we're going to help her" Peri held on tighter as the TARDIS flew the Vortex "Where is the distress signal coming from Doctor" She asked the Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console before he answered "Early twenty first century Cardiff oh the poor old thing she's using the rift to send the signal" He said as the TARDIS to a sharp turn Peri just about held on to the console "Cardiff?" She said the Doctor nodded "Yes a Rift threw Time and Space runs threw the center of Cardiff city once in a while things fall threw she must have fallen threw herself we have to get to her as quickly as possible before she rips the planet a part with her fear" He aid Peri looked at him "Won't the Time Lords do any thing to help" She asked, the Doctor shot her a filthy look but he didn't answer her Peri smiled "Sorry I shouldn't have asked a silly questioned" She said the Doctor just shook his head and continued to press the console to get the TARDIS to fly faster to the other TARDIS.

Ace held on to the door that led deeper in to the TARDIS "Professor!" Yelled Ace as the TARDIS rocked and rolled about the Time Vortex the Doctor half looked at his young friend "Sorry Ace TARDIS is picking up a distress signal and she wants to help" Said the Seventh Doctor as he steadied the TARDIS a little he held out his hand and Ace stumbled forward just as she reached him the TARDIS lurched causing Ace to fall in to his arms they both smiled at each other the Doctor touched her nose Ace smiled at his gesture and took hold of the console with both hands after the Doctor released her once she was steady "Who is sending the signal then" She asked as the TARDIS continued to shoot violently threw the Time Vortex "It's a TARDIS she's sending a distress call threw the Rift in Cardiff she must be alone no Time Lord would use the rift to send that sort of signal the poor thing must be scared being stuck on a level five planet all on her own" He said as he pressed a few buttons and twisted a few dials Ace gave a shudder "The Cardiff Rift I remember seeing that block come threw" She said quietly the Doctor looked at his young friend "There was nothing that could be done for him Ace all we could do was make him as comfortable as possible his mind was gone his human mind could not cope with what he had seen it was too much plus his burns were over 99% of his body even if he had made to a burn unit right after he received the burns he would have died the risk of infection was very high" He said Ace nodded "So where is this poor old TARDIS then" She asked the Doctor smiled and looked at the console "Early Twenty First Century 10th of October 2009" He said.

The Tenth Doctor blinked several times as he saw a new syringe come towards him this time it was filled with a dull a green liquid he tried in vain to escape the bed that he lay in his mind screamed for help as the syringe needle pierced his skin the Doctor watched in sick fascination as the liquid was injected in to his arm pain he screamed his voice broken already from hours of screaming yet the people around him took no notice of his pleas for them to stop the torture.

Jack frowned at the man who he was now in a meeting with Eternal Youth Inc. Jack had wanted to meet Miss Amanda Manderson but instead he was meeting her secretary "I'm sorry but Miss Manderson is very busy she can't meet with any one for awhile" He said Jack glared at the skinny balding man who was wearing a black suit "We have one of your company vans abducting a man on a London street five days ago and we would like to know where he is and what you people are doing with him" He said the man smiled "You must be mistaken Captain Harkness we didn't have any of our vans in London five days ago" He said Jack walked up to the man "Well if I am mistaken you won't mind if me and my colleges take a look around would you" He said staring at the man the man took a step back Jack took a little pride in the fact that he intermediated the little man "I'm sorry Captain but we have top secrete projects going on and we can't risk them becoming known to the world at large until they are finished if that is all Captain I do have a lot of work to do" He said the door open Jack turned around to see pair large security guards Jack turned back to the man in the suit "Fine if you want to be difficult we can play that game but you will regret it" He said with that he turned and lift the office with the two guard following close behind after a few seconds the man in the suit picked up the phone he heard it ring twice before it was answered "Yes" Said the cold voice "It's Torchwood Ma'am they have found out about our latest guest shall I have the alien moved to level six" He asked the was not even a pause "Yes King move the alien to level six at once I don't any mistakes made this time" said Miss Manderson before she hung up the phone King pressed a key on the phone it was answered at once "Take the alien to level six at once" He said he then put the phone down.

Jack entered the hub he looked at Mickey who was starering at the screen "I think she's going to blow again" Called out Mickey as the hub began to rumble Jack walked over to the computer he could see the TARDIS glowing bright blue again the whole hub was shaking again as the light was shot up threw the rift and in to the Time Vortex ever thing settled down again "The Rift is getting bigger Jack" Said Gwen once everything settled down Jack frowned he looked at the TARDIS he had no idea what the TARDIS was doing "Maybe she is signaling for help" Said Martha as she also looked at the screen a sad look going over her face Jack sighed "Poor old girl she must be desperate to try to find the Time Lords she must think that if the Master survived maybe another one did" He said his voice sad as the hub once again shook and light enveloped the TARDIS after a few seconds the light shot up Martha covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes she could almost feel the desperation from the TARDIS she closed her eyes and let the tears fall Jack came up to her and pulled her in to a hug tears in his own eyes.

Mickey opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a familiar noise felled the air Martha and Jack's heads shot up as they heard the noise suddenly it seemed to be echoed two more times "Is that" Martha trialed off as ever one in the hub could hear the clear noise of the TARDIS engines tripled it almost hurt ever ones ears.

Five stepped out of the TARDIS followed shortly by Tegan, Nyssa they felt a rumble Nyssa turned she blinked as she saw a second TARDIS standing in front of a water column "Doctor" She said Five turned he blinked when he too saw the TARDIS he blinked again as a light enveloped the TARDIS he watched as the light shot up "Oh dear" He muttered.

Six saw the light shoot up from the other TARDIS he then looked to his left he blinked he frowned and after a few seconds he marched over to the three people Peri close behind him "What are you do here!" He yelled at Five.

Five spun around he gaped as a taller curly haired man in a patchwork coat and yellow trousers marched over to him the moment he stood in front of him he knew that this man was his next incarnation "We were answering a distress signal" He said calmly Six put his hand on his hips and glared at his predecessor "Well I'm here so you can leave now" Growled Six, Five looked up at his successor "Why should I leave I was hear first" He said Six's face started to go red with anger when a voice spoke up pulling the two incarnation's apart "Actually I was here first so if you two can stop arguing for a moment we can find out why the old girl has called the three of us here" Said a Scottish accent the two incarnation looked at the owner of the of the new voice Six and Five looked at the shorter man next to him stood a young woman wearing a black bomber jacket covered in badges "So are they you Professor" Asked the young girl Seven nodded "Yes the one in the cricket out fit is my fourth regeneration fifth persona the one in the who looks like he got dressed in a dark room is my fifth regeneration Sixth persona, Fives companion's are Tegan Travanca and Nyssa from the planet Traken the next to Six is Perpugilliam Brown or Peri to her friends Five, Six this is my friend Ace" He said Five and Six looked at their future incarnation then at the girl "There must be a reason why TARDIS has summoned us three here instead of any future or past incarnations" Said Five Seven nodded he put the handle of his umbrella to his lips as he thought he looked at the fourth TARDIS she seemed to have calmed down now that they were there but he could feel her fear "It could be that maybe we are the ones who are close enough to the current Doctor but far enough away so that what ever is happening to him can not effect us" Said Six as he slide his hands in to his pockets looking at the Doctor less TARDIS Seven nodded as he continued to think "But why are the Time Lords not here they would have responded to that distress call" He said rolling his R's with his Scottish brogue.

Jack followed by Martha, Mickey, Ianto and Gwen ran threw the hub towards the stairs that led up to the plaza Jack came to a complete stop as he saw to his amazement four TARDIS's Martha and Mickey also stopped as they too saw the three new police box's "Hey who are those blokes" Said Mickey pointing to the three men Jack looked at the men two of them were dressed very strangely one looked like he was dressed in a kind of cricket gear the man next to him was wearing a patch work coat the third man seemed to be the more conservative look about him he was wearing a brown coat with checkered trousers on his head he had a cream colored hat in his hand he held a black umbrella with a red handle "The TARDIS hasn't sent up another blast of light" Said Martha Jack looked over to the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS she was right the TARDIS sat silent Jack looked back at the three men the four woman with them seemed to be dressed strangle three of them seemed to be dressed as if they had come strait from the nineteen eighty's the fourth woman was dressed strangely though Jack could not place her in a certain decade "Lets go and ask them" He said as he began to walk over to the three men.

"Professor" Said Ace Seven looked in the direction that Ace was looking he saw a man dressed in world war two era uniform followed by four people "I wonder who they are" He asked as the five people came towards them Six and Five looked at the five people they watched as the man who obviously was the leader stepped forward at once the three Time Lords stepped back sensing the wrongness of the man in front of them Sixth looked at him he stepped forward he glared at the man "What are you, you are a fixed point, you shouldn't be, your wrong" Said Six as he looked at him almost like he was trying to get him to disagree with him "I could ask you guys the same question I'm Captain Jack Harkness and you lot are" He said Six continued to glare at him before he turned and rejoined Seven and Five and the four young woman, Seven stepped forward he cringed a little as he got a little closer to Jack he took a deep breath then spoke "Hello I'm the Doctor number Seven if you will" He then half turned and pointed his umbrella to the two other men in succession "That's Five and that's Six the young woman in the bomber is my friend Ace the young woman with Six is Peri the two young woman with Five is Tegan and Nyssa now who are your friends" He asked he looked at the people that were with Jack .

Jack blinked as he looked at the three men they were all past incarnation's of the Doctor none of them had meet him or Martha yet he half wondered if they would remember any of this after it was all over he blinked again before he began to introduce his friends "The black woman is Dr Martha Jones the black man is Mickey Smith the white woman is Gwen Cooper-Williams and the white man is Ianto Jones no relation and not married to Martha Jones and as I told Six I'm Captain Jack Harkness" He said Seven looked over the tall American man who was wrong his gray eyes went to his wrist he raised a dark eye brow "A Time Agent" He groaned he then took hold of Jack wrist and looked at the wrist strap closely "Fifty first century I believe" He said he then called over to his past incarnations "Fifty first Century Time Agent" He said even before he had finished saying the words Tegan and Nyssa and Peri were herded into the Doctors respective TARDIS's and the doors firmly closed behind them Six glared even more at Jack as though he had gone up the Sixth Doctor's list of things and people he did not like in the universe Jack just grinned once Seven had released his wrist "Hey come on I'm not that bad" He chuckled all three looked at him "We've been to the fifty first century never again"said Five with a slight shudder "Hey what wrong with the fifty first Century Professor"called Ace Seven looked at his companion he smiled he knew that Ace could handle her self against the amorous advances of a overly sexual man from the fifty first century "It's a time when Human's have very low moral and sexual barriers it is sometimes refereed to as a time of great chaos" Said Seven he looked at Jack as though expecting him to argue he fact Jack shrugged "Okay so it wasn't a golden age but it was great" Said Jack as his eyes roamed over Ace Seven stared at Jack causing the Immortal to suddenly feel a little intermediated by the shorter Time Lord he got a sense of the Oncoming Storm in the little mans eyes _"Okay no sleeping with past Doctors companion's"_ Thought Jack.

Ten could just about sense his past selves they were here he was past feeling any pain he looked blankly at the gray ceiling "_Help!!" _He yelled as loudly as he mentally could hoping he had enough strength to reach them he didn't know if he could take any more.

"_Help!!" _Yelled the Tenth Doctor loudly in the minds of his past incarnations all three Doctors held their heads as the scream for help rang threw their brains "What have they been doing to him" Shouted Five as the pain subsided Martha looked at the three men who Jack claimed were past incarnations of the Doctor her eyes went over to Ace who was crouching next to the Seventh Doctor who seemed to be more effected then the other two Doctor's Ace held the Doctor close to her she softly stroked his now hat-less head her fingers running threw his thick messy hair "It's alright Professor" She whispered she suddenly looked up as Jack came forward to see if he could help Jack immediately jumped back as Ace started to growl at him Jack could have sworn her eyes went yellow almost gold in color like that of a large cat that was found in Africa she pulled Seven closer to her almost protectively after a few seconds her eyes returned to their brown color when the Doctor slowly recovered he pulled away he was now seating on the cold floor he looked at Ace he fondly tweaked her nose he then looked at his predecessors who had now fully recovered he then looked at Jack his eyes cold with out rage it matched the look in the eyes of the other two "_The rage of a Time Lord" _Thought Jack suppressing a shudder "Who has Ten" He asked as Ace helped him stand.

Eternal Youth Inc. was gong to go down it was going to burn and it would never recover the three Time Lords smoldered with out rage as Ianto told the three of them what Eternal Youth Inc. were up to "They are messing with things they can not control humans have a short life span in this time line the average life span ninety to a hundred years baring illness and injury" Said Five as he paced back and forth he shot a look at Jack "Even in the the fifty first Century the average life span is a hundred to a hundred and fifty years or so what this Miss Manderson is trying to do is against the laws of nature" He said Six practically had steam coming out of his years he muttered in Gallifreyan things that the TARDIS decided not to translate into English.

Seven cradled a cup of tea in his hand he was deep in thought he looked at Ace he could see the worry in her eyes he smiled at her "Your not carrying any Nitro Nine are you" He asked his gray eyes sparkling Ace looked at him she recognized that look that said he had a brilliant plan that would solve all the problems she smiled "No I do as I 'm told I'm a good girl" She said the Doctor smiled "Excellent" Seven chuckled he then drank his tea he stood "Lets go and get Ten he'll need our help to recover" Said Seven the other two Doctor nodded and followed Seven out of the hub followed by Ace jack and the rest of the Torchwood and Martha.

The black SUV of Torchwood slide to a stop out side the Eternal Youth Inc. building the three Time Lords climbed out of the SUV Seven walked into the building his eyes cold and unmerciful the receptionist looked up "Where is Miss Manderson" Said Seven as he stared intently at her the woman blinked then answer "Level Six" She said her eyes unblinking "It's time for your lunch brake" Said Seven the woman nodded stood up picked up her bag and lift for her lunch once she was out of sight Seven blinked he sighed "I do so hate manipulating human free will like that" Said Seven he then looked at the others "Right lets find level Six" He said as he walked towards the lift.

Ten knew they were close it would soon be over all he had to do now was hold on the scientists around him seemed fascinated by his healing ability's they repeatedly cut him to see how fast he healed he could sense his previous incarnations getting closer to him _"Help the others there are others here beside me help them please" _Ten pleaded he got a hum from the other saying the others would be helped.

Six and Ace went to help the others that Ten had told the Doctors about it didn't take very long got the two to find where the others were it made Ace physically sick Six rubbed her back as she retched as she entered, the room stank once Ace had emptied her stomach of all she had eaten that day she stood up her feet would not go further in to the room even though she had tried Six walked further in his face growing more disgusted as he went he stopped in front of a large tank he placed a hand on it a reptilian creature was tethered in side it was female the Doctor could see that the poor creature was being forced to produce eggs at an unnatural rate the poor thing was dieing of exhaustion the Doctor could see tubes of drugs in both her arms her legs a few going in to her torso even a few going in to her a tail "I'm sorry I'm so sorry for your pain" He said the creature moaned in pain the Doctor closed his eyes as though he could also feel the creatures pain "I'm here to end it you'll be free I'll free you all" He said his voice almost breaking he then pulled out his sonic screwdriver he then looked back at the creature Ace could have sworn she saw it nod it's head the Doctor then placed the Sonic screwdriver there was a soft buzzing noise and the machines connected the the tank turned off the creatures head slumped forward slowly as its life support systems were turned off "Be at peace" Whispered the Doctor as the creature died he then turned to the other machines and turned them off one at a time each time saying the same thing to what ever he found with inside he even found a Weevil after a few minutes ever thing was dead he walked back over to Ace he spotted the computer that monitored everything he walked over to it and typed very quickly deleting every file then to be safe he purged the whole computer system and rebooted the whole thing all the data that was on the system was gone forever with that he then turned back to Ace he didn't say anything he didn't need to Ace walked over to a now darkened tank she placed four cans of Nitro nine in front of it and set the timers with that they then both lift the room that was very soon going to become a tomb.

Miss Manderson was furious as a UNIT solider handcuffed her and out her in the back of a truck she was to be charged with kidnapping and crimes ageist sentients she would never see the light of day again Captain Lisa Magumbo looked at the Doctor she had meet at Easter he had been thin before but now after a whole week of torture he looked even thinner she turned around to see a tall man with a small young woman coming out of the building "The building is clear Doctor" She said Six nodded Ace looked at her watch "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" said Ace just as she said one thee was a massive explosion that ripped threw the building then slowly the whole building began to collapsed a demolition team could not have done better with in a few second the building was no more then a pile of twisted metal and broken concrete.

It took a few weeks for Ten to recover to previous selves helped him by repairing the damage both mental and physical that had been caused by the scientists during his week long captivity a number of those involved had been charged by UNIT for various crimes while a number had been retconed by Torchwood.

Ten stood out side his TARDIS he smiled as Tegan and Nyssa were put inside the Fifth Doctor's TARDIS Five gave him a sad smile and stepped in to his TARDIS soon the air was filled with the sound of the ancient engines Six said good bye to Martha and the Torchwood team he then walked over to Ten "You need her just as I need Peri and Seven needs Ace such a delightful girl I can see why I am going to enjoy her company" He said Ten laughed Six and Ace had gotten on very well with that Six and Ten shook hands and Six went in to his TARDIS with in a few seconds Six's TARDIS was gone only Seven's TARDIS remained Seven walked over to Ten "Well good luck try and stay out of trouble it may be a good idea to have Martha come with you she may be able to keep you out of trouble" He said with a cheeky grin Ten smiled his eyes went over to Ace "She'll make you very happy for a very long time" Said Ten Seven blushed as Ten yelled to Ace "Oi Ace keep him out of trouble will you" Said Ten Ace blushed and walked over she smiled up at her future Professor "I'll try Professor it won't be easy what with him blowing up planet's once in awhile and wiping out the evils of the universe but someone has to watch his back" She said Seven put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze "Lets go Ace we've got work to do before tea" He said as he led her towards his TARDIS Ace stepped in Seven turned and looked at Ten he then raised his hat in salute and then closed the door the engines sprang to life and the TARDIS vanished from sight Ten then looked at Martha he smiled and walked over to her for once he would take his own advice he wondered if Martha would like to go to the eye of Orion he hadn't been there for century's and then maybe they could go and visit Shakespeare again.

**Finished I'm so proud of my self a few notes Captain Lisa Magumbo was in the "dead planet" as well as "turn left" I'm not sure how to spell her surname so I spelled it how I thought it sounded to me all other mistakes are mine not beta-ed I like it and that's all that counts to me I'm not perfect I'm only human any way please review. **


End file.
